Failed Sexting
by x-beth-bubble-x
Summary: Rachel's away, while Quinn's at home, and Rachel attempts sexting but fails on her own behalf


**A/N: I've been writing more and more Glee fanfic lately and I don't know why. I guess this is what happens when I have nothing to do with my spare time. **

_I'm bored…..xoxoxox_

Quinn read the text, confused. Rachel was away, rehearsing for some major part in some musical, Quinn hadn't really been paying attention when Rachel had told her the details. All she knew was that Rachel would be in Nashville for three long, torturing months, while Quinn was left alone, in a small apartment, with nothing to do. Rachel was NEVER bored, she was always rehearsing, and going out to do advertising campaigns, the only time Rachel was able to text Quinn was late at night, usually while Quinn was slowly dosing off on the sofa, as sleeping in their double bed was too painful for Quinn, it was only one in the afternoon.

_And I'm in Ohio, you're in Tennessee xoxoxox_

Quinn put her phone in her pocket, and browsed the bookshelf. Rachel owned nothing but musical scripts and song books. Not the kind of reading Quinn wanted to do. Show tunes got on Quinn's nerves, she enjoyed being in the Glee club, but out of hours she couldn't take it. Her phone vibrated violently in her pocket, she left it for a minute as she put her selection of CD's in the stereo and turned up the volume. She didn't care about disturbing the neighbours, they had none, they all moved because of Rachel singing at ungodly hours in the morning. Quinn finally answered Rachel's text.

_But I'm BORED xoxoxox _

Quinn finally understood what Rachel was looking for, what she was hinting at. It made her chuckle, but she wasn't just going to give it to Rachel, that was fair too easy. Rachel had left Quinn alone for so long, Quinn was going to make this hard for her it was only fair.

_And that's my problem because? Like I said, I'm in Ohio, You're in Tennessee xoxoxox_

After texting Rachel, Quinn went in the kitchen and looked in the cupboards for something to nibble. There were cans and cans of baked beans, ravioli and stupid pasta shapes. Quinn eventually found a bag of potato chips, which she threw back into the cupboard. Rachel really needed to come home; Quinn was hopeless and useless without her. Quinn daren't even go grocery shopping, in case she got confused and lost. She's been ordering in every night, which wasn't working wonders for her once perfect figure.

_It's your problem because you are my girlfriend, and you are supposed to fulfil these needs xoxoxox _

Quinn chuckled at Rachel's response and didn't reply as she decided that going to the store was now unavoidable. She grabbed her car keys and her purse and left the apartment for the first time in over a month. She drove slowly but surely to the store. She nervously picked up a few necessities, which to Quinn was bread, milk, Pop Tarts, Twinkies, and a box of lucky charms. She was only in the store for a brief fifteen minutes but her phone kept vibrating violently in her pocket, sounding louder than it actually was, due to the fact she'd stupidly put her keys in that pocket. She threw the groceries into the trunk of her car, and climbed into the car. She checked her phone before she drove away. She had four unread messages!

_Quinn, baby, please xoxoxox_

_I don't beg for anything, and I need you baby xoxoxox _

_Quinn, I swear to god if you don't reply I'm going to do this without your help xoxoxox _

_I warned you. Xoxoxox _

Quinn groaned as she sank into her seat deeper. Rachel knew she hated it when she teased her, it simply wasn't fair.

_What are you doing, baby? Xoxoxoxox_

Quinn quickly pressed send, and she drove home. The apartment was cold when she arrived home. She was still waiting for Rachel to text her back, so she put the groceries away. Santana had arrived while Quinn was still waiting for Rachel's text. Santana was always coming around, keeping Quinn company, which Brittany didn't actually approve of. Santana made Quinn something to eat, just to make sure that she was eating. Rachel had put Santana in charge of making sure that Quinn didn't die while she was away. Quinn looked absent minded at the plate, Santana's presence dampening her mood.

"You know that Rachel put me on charge of keeping you alive." Santana said, giving it to Quinn. Quinn's nostrils flared as she exhaled frustrated. She was quite capable of looking after herself; she didn't need Santana breathing down the back of her neck all the time. Quinn had started to hate Santana, because she cared more that she should have.

"Only three more weeks, and she'll be home." Santana told her, watching her eat. This made Quinn really uncomfortable. She ate quickly so that she didn't have to experience this uncomforting atmosphere for a strained long period of time.

Santana knew what Quinn was doing, but she wasn't prepared for an argument. She washed the plate and cutlery and left Quinn by herself again. As soon as Santana left, Quinn checked her phone. Still no message. She gave up on it all, concluding this conversation was over. She took a brief shower and curled under the duvet on the sofa, Rachel was such a prude at times.


End file.
